The Witch Project
by lunadaze
Summary: You don't look much like a dragon... You look a lot like a…girl" Nalu Drabble


**Hi! Just wanted to post this short story I had done for Halloween :) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail and its characters belong to Mashima.**

* * *

"Happy, hand me the…the…" Natsu paused, squinting at the book in his hands, "Ah! I see it now, hand me the Lizard's tongue"

"Aye!" Happy grabbed a small vial atop a shelf, and flew back to hand it to Natsu. Natsu opened the vial and sniffed the contents, pulling a disgusted face.

"Aw man…Gross" Natsu wrinkled his nose, then grinned at happy, "This is the last ingredient that we will need to create a dragon!"

"Watch this!" Natsu dropped the lizard's tongue powder inside the smoky black cauldron, he mixed the contents with a large wooden spoon.

Natsu began swirling the spoon faster, awaiting the chemical reaction that always occurred after a spell, he cleared his throat and spoke,

"Abra Cadabra haec nusquam esset, et verba mea in magica, spiritus est in creatura."

A blinding light flashed, Natsu covered his eyes with his hands and felt Happy hold on to his cape.

"Natsu…" Happy whispered, hiding behind his cape.

"It's alright buddy! Dragons are hugee that's probably why the after-effects were so strong!" Natsu paused, and his forehead furrowed, "speaking of dragons…Shouldn't there be a dragon here right now?"

Natsu stood up and looked around, seemingly empty except for the shelves of witches' ingredients and spell books, the room remained the same.

"Maybe the dragon needs to fly to get here?" happy remarked, glancing at the cauldron.

"Could be…I have never done a dragon conjure spell before so I wouldn't know…" Natsu admitted scratching the back of his neck,

"Oh well! If the dragon doesn't get here by tonight, then we try again tomorrow!" Natsu offered happy a high five, Happy returned it and yelled out, "Aye!"

The following morning, Natsu awoke feeling a strange sensation on his face, still under the effects of sleep, Natsu grumbled unintelligently, "Huappy leve me alun"

It wasn't the suspicious giggle that awoke him.

It wasn't the poking sensations that awoke him.

it wasn't the feeling of someone watching him that awoke him.

Natsu fell off his bed, and he stood up and began to pace back and forth, not sparing a glance at his messy room.

"Crap! Oh, no no no" Natsu muttered to himself, "Erza is coming today to see if I have my project done…. I am _so_ dead"

"Who's Erza?" a strange blonde sitting on Natsu's bed stared at him curiously.

Natsu stared at the blonde in shock, unable to utter a word.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but momentarily closed it again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Great! Not only am I practically a dead person I'm also hallucinating, this day couldn't get any damn worse…"

"I'd hate to burst your bubble but you aren't hallucinating, I am as real as you" the blonde girl replied cheerfully, testing the bed under her weight before standing up and jumping on it.

"Oh this is such a weird and fun contraption! Humans are so weird" The blonde giggled as she continued jumping.

"Hey! Stop jumping on the bed it isn't a trampoline, ya know?" Natsu grumbled irritably, the blonde ceased her jumping, and peered at the grumpy witch, "what's a trampoline?" the girl questioned, casting a curious look.

"No you don't just get to intrude in someone's house and start questioning them, it's my turn to ask you questions!"

"Okay!" the girl smiled awaiting the witch's questions.

"Why are you here?" Natsu questioned.

"You called me here, silly!" the blonde laughed at his confused expression.

"Uh…Let me try again, what is your name?"

"The name is lucyyy!" the blonde singed happily.

"Okay…Lucy um where are you from? And what is your…uh what is the word…" Natsu paused, "purpose, yeah! What is your purpose here?"

"I am from the stars! And like I told you before you requested me here…you are a witch, are you not?" her eyebrows rose in question.

"Of course I am a witch! wait what do you mean I requested you here? that would mean I would have to- "Natsu eyes widened in realization, "Oh."

"huh…You don't look much like a dragon…" Natsu stared at Lucy, eyeing her from top to bottom, "You look a lot like a…girl"

"That's because I am you idiot!" Lucy glared at Natsu.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "it's nice to meet you, star lady, my name is Natsu!"

"it's Lucy!" she scowled, but offered a small smile of her own.

"Natsu!" Happy burst in the room, tears filled in his eyes, "Natsu, I looked at the vial that you used in the spell and it wasn't Lizard's tongue, I actually gave you Stardust…I messed up your project I'm sorry"

Natsu sent a wink Lucy's way, making her blush, "It's okay Happy, we've got a better project of our own!"


End file.
